


Running Through A Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Christmas, Demonic Possession, Demons, Lots of creepy shit, M/M, Revenge, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is perfect. Sean proposes. Mark is ecstatic. Then in an instant, everything shatters.</p><p>The Darkness hiding in humanity comes alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by several vines by [Smol Sean](https://vine.co/u/1034277148070236160)
> 
> Just in case anyone wants to know, Sean's girlfriend does not exist in this AU. No cheating, nothing like that. Alright? Okay. :) Also, please don't expect the other chapters to be as long as this one. They almost certainly won't.
> 
> Also, it's HIGHLY recommended you listen to the song for each part, as it kind of sets the tone for each chapter. But hey, if you don't wanna, or you know, don't like music, you don't have to. I just recommend it.
> 
> Now, onto the story!

_"He's too happy. I can't break him."_

_"You should have tried harder before."_

_"Oh, because it's that simple?"_

_"I'd say so."_

_"Go fuck yourself."_

_"Don't you want to hear my idea?"_

_"What? On how to fuck yourself? I'm good, thanks."_

_"Oh, you silly boy. I have an idea to help both of us."_

_"You're just playing me again."_

_"I can't promise i'm not. But once you hear my idea, i guarantee you'll think differently."_

_"…I'm listening."_

 

**My Heart With You by The Rescues**

 

 

Sean huffed in frustration, glaring at his hair. Ever since he'd woken up this morning, this damn cowlick wouldn't leave him alone. It wouldn't be all that bad if he didn't have fucking plans.

Not that Mark would care. But still, he could at least try to look his best for their date. Even if this wasn't as important a date as it was, he would still want to look fantastic dammit. Mark would look great no matter what he did. He wasn't going to let him win that easy.

Sean had long ago given up on using just water. It was time to get out the big guns. Grabbing his bathroom bag, he took out a barely used bottle of extreme hold hair gel. Shit was getting real up in here. He flipped open the cap and put the tiniest of dots on the tip of his index finger. With expert precision he lifted his hand toward his forehead, and promptly smeared it half on the cowlick, half on his forehead.

"Shite!" He quickly turned on the tap and wet his fingers so he could scrub the sticky mess off his forehead. Of course, by the time he got it off, his cowlick was stuck in a horizontal spike _forever._

"Oh fock it." He said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. That's it. He was done for. He'd be able to salvage it a bit with a hat but he'd have to take it off when they got to the restaurant.

Sean sighed and left the bathroom. He tugged his towel tighter around his middle and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the sticky feeling. Okay. He need that hat like now. But first, clothes. Not that Mark would complain much if he was naked, but he bet the other customers would mind quite a lot.

Sean knelt down and pulled his suitcase out from under the bed. Just a few days ago, he had flown to LA and surprised Mark, earning him a bear hug so big he couldn't breathe. But of course, since Mark wasn't expecting him this close to Christmas, they had to part again, as Mark had a tight schedule. However, they had agreed to go out later, just the two of them. And that day had quickly arrived. Christmas was still a couple weeks out of course, but he knew both of them had plans so celebrating early was the best choice they had.

Sean stared blankly at the clothes stuffed in his bag. He had made sure to pack his best clothes in preparation for tonight. Of course, he hadn't been able to decide on anything specific, so he'd just thrown them all in there. He was now regretting that decision very much, as his nerves were starting to get the best of him.

He couldn't go casual. That was definitely off the table. But he didn't want to dress up too much. Mark but think he's trying too hard and get suspicious. Ugh, this was harder than he thought.

He ran a hand through his hair again, remembering at the last second the hair gel. Growling, he snatched his hat off the end table and yanked it onto his head. He huffed and adjusted it quickly before going back to staring at his suitcase. He gave it one second before he gave up and just shoved his hand inside. He closed his eyes as he dug around, sure he was making a terrific mess but not caring much. Finally he grabbed a random item and tugged it out. He opened his eyes to see he'd pulled out a dark blue button up.

"Alright. Okay I can work with this." He said, taking a small breath and smiling slightly. He dug back through his bag, this time keeping his eyes open, and located his khaki coloured slacks. He shoved the suitcase and all the other clothes under the bed . This would have to do.

Sean got dressed rather slowly, stopping every few seconds to smooth out a wrinkle or fix something. When he finally managed to slip the last button into place, he fiddled with his collar, trying to chose between wearing a tie or just going without the bloody thing. After an intense debate in his head that included Shia Labeouf shouting at him to "Just leave it!" and John Travolta smoking and refusing to answer with anything more than a shrug, he gave up and left it be. The bloody thing would only strangle him anyways.

He grabbed his jacket off the floor, kicking a stray article of clothing back under the bed, and zipped it up. Then lastly, with a deep breathe, he stepped back into the bathroom and looked himself over.

He rolled his shoulders, glancing up and down at himself and fiddling with his shirt. Damn thing wouldn't sit straight. But, eventually, he gave a proper smile, actually pleased at the sight before him. He'd done okay. No, not just okay. He looked awesome. Fantastic. Bossly. Scratch that last bit.

Anyways, Sean looked good. Maybe not as good as Mark would, but worthy at least. With one last fix of his cap, he stepped back out of the bathroom, grabbing his keys, wallet, and a small black box that he promptly stuffed into his pants pocket. He patted it through the fabric, smiling again, and leaving the hotel room.

As long as Mark said yes-which, duh, he most certainly would, cause who could say no to this face?-this was going to be the best night ever.

 

 

_"So? Am I amazing or what?"_

_"You're a two faced, backstabbing liar."_

_"Aaaand?"_

_"...you're amazing."_

_"Oh you know just how to make me squeal. He'll be so excited."_

_"Don't fuck this up. I need this."_

_"Oh trust me, I won't. I need this too you know."_

_"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get it done."_

 

 

By the time Sean pulled into the parking garage, he was sweating so much he could be his own waterside. Although, that would be really gross. And he'd need some tarp, which he didn't have. Wait, why was he thinking about this again?

Sean turned off the engine and clutched the key in his hand as he rested back against the seat. He took a few deep breathes to try and calm his nerves, although that had been shit so far. He needed some whiskey. No, that'd make things work. Man, he thoughts were all over the place. There were even a few about Spanish cheese. He had no idea how those got there.

"You can do this, Sean." He said aloud, hoping it'd work a bit better than Shia shouting it at him. "He'll say yes. You know he will. Why are you even worried?" He swallowed and shook his head. "Okay, maybe he's a bit too good for you and much more handsome and just a bit too sweet and..." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "No. No I'm not doing this again. I love him and he loves me. That's all that matters." He paused. "Right?"

"Are you going to eat in the car?" A muffled voice said suddenly. Sean squeaked a scream and jumped, hitting his head on the car roof. The very firmilliar muffled voice starting laughing and Sean glared out the window at him.

"Dammit, Mark!" He pushed the door open, catching Mark in the arm with it. Mark ignored the bump and continued to laugh.

"Oh my goodness, Sean, what was that scream? You sounded like a mouse!"

Blood rushed to Sean's cheeks. "Shut up, you shitmuffin." Sadly for Sean, this only made Mark laugh harder. Sean groaned and hit him in the arm. "Stop it."

Mark shook his head. "It's too good."

Sean threw up his arms and started to stalk off. Within seconds, Mark was calling after him. Sean pretended not to hear him.

"Sean! Sean wait a second! You might wanna see this!" Mark yelled.

Sean paused mid step and slowly turned around. Mark was leaning against his car door, holding his keys up and sporting the biggest, shit eating grin he'd ever seen. Sean narrowed his eyes. If he wasn't dating the man, he'd kill him.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I'm saving your ass." He shut the door and locked the car, exaggerating his movements. Sean rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile creeping onto his face. 

"Get your slow ass over here. We're gonna lose our reservation."

Mark snorted. "Doubt it." But all the same, he jogged over to his side, slipping the keys into Sean's front pocket and kissing his nose. "C'mon."

Sean smiled and bumped Mark's side. "Yer a little shit."

"And proud of it." Mark said, beaming. Sean slipped his hand into his and Mark squeezed lightly. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Yeah. Me too." Sean tugged his hand as he started forward. Mark followed suit. "You look good by the way." He said casually. And fucking hell, he certainly did. White shirt hugging his frame with a button popped, black slacks draped off his hips, and hair combed into a perfect swoop. Sean wasn't sure if he was turned on or just very jealous. Both probably.

"Bitch, I'm fabulous." He flipped his hair dramatically, making Sean giggle. Mark nudged him. "You look great too."

"Liar."

"Liarer"

"So I lied about you looking good?"

"Uh..."

Sean laughed. "You're an idiot."

Mark shrugged. "Takes one to know one."

"Shut up, you git."

"Make me." Sean narrowed his eyes, then stepped on Mark's foot. Mark yipped and grabbed his foot.

"Not what I meant!"

Sean snorted. "Totally what I heard."

Mark mock glared at him. "Get your butt inside."

Sean lifted his nose up. "Gladly." He turned around and walked into the restaurant, making sure to wiggle his ass in Mark's direction. He was rewarded with the sound of Mark's shoes skidding on the sidewalk as he hurried to catch up. Sean chuckled to himself and walked up to the maître d'. "Table for two under McLoughlin."

The woman looked down at her book then back up at him with a smile. "Right this way." She grabbed two menus and started walking. Sean glanced behind him to find Mark standing so close to him he might as well have been on top of him. He jumped. "Geez."

Mark chuckled. "Well. follow the woman."

Sean huffed. "Easy for you to say." He muttered and did just that. Mark followed, just as close as before. Sean could either punch him or kiss him. It was a complete toss up at this point.

"Here we are." The woman said, gesturing to a two person table in the middle of the dining area. Sean swallowed. Wonderful. It was like a fucking stage. As if this wasn't nerve racking enough.

Mark nudged him. "Babe? You gonna sit down?"

Sean blinked and glanced back at him. "Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Right." He sat down quickly, hand in his pocket fiddling with the box. Mark sat down across from him, giving him an amused look.

"You alright there, Jack-a-boy?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah." He took his hand out of his pocket and placed it on his lap. "I'm fine."

Mark raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead, he picked up his menu and scanned it. Sean took a deep breath and picked up his menu as well. Of course, he couldn't fucking concentrate because his heart felt like it was beating out of his goshdamn chest. Fucking hell. He didn't think he could do this. This was too fast. Too much. There was no way this was gonna work.

But he'd be leaving in a few days. Which meant he'd have to wait another several months before he could try again. And he already had the ring. And the nice restaurant, although he supposed that wasn't mandatory.

No no no. Sean wasn't a coward! At least, he liked to think so. Still, he couldn't just not do it. He'd been working up to this for ages. It was now or never. No matter what happened.

Hopefully good things happened.

"Sean?" He peaked around his menu at Mark. "You're not usually this quiet. Are you sure you're okay?"

Sean smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Promise."

The waiter approached their table. "Are you two ready?"

"Think so." Sean said, even though he hadn't even read the menu with all his worrying.

The waiter smiled slightly. "Alright. What can I get you gentlemen?"

"I'll get the lobster ravioli." Mark said, smiling at the waiter as he set down his menu.

"I'll uh," Sean glanced over the menu and picked the first thing he saw. "The teriyaki steak?"

"Which side would you like with that?"

"Uh...fries?"

Mark snorted a laugh. The waiter nodded slowly. "Alright...any drinks for you or just water?"

"Water's fine."

The waiter nodded and left. Sean let out a sigh of relief.

"Fries? Really?"

Sean rolled his eyes. "Hey, they're fancy as shit. They probably have some damn good fries."

As they waited for the food to come, they chatted about what they'd each been up to. Mark talked all about the sketches he'd been working on with Matt and Ryan, while Sean raved about Insomnia. And as the food came, Sean had relaxed quite a bit.

"Hey check this out." Mark grabbed his cloth napkin out from under his plate and slowly started folding it.

"What, you've turned into a housewife?"

"Shut up." Mark muttered, concentrating. "I learned something."

"You? Learned?" Sean gasped and Mark mock glared at him.

"You better shut your mouth."

"Nah." Sean smiled, cutting his steak and taking a bite.

Mark huffed a laugh and held up his finished creation. "Tah da."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "It's...a dick?"

"Exactly!" Mark waved the napkin dick, grinning. "Cool, huh?"

Sean put a hand over his mouth and forced himself to swallow and not laugh. "You learned how to make a napkin dick?"

Mark leaned over the table and tickled his nose with the napkin. "Yep."

Sean leaned away. "Get that thing away from me."

"No." Mark poked his forehead with it and Sean made a grab for it. Mark pulled it away, laughing. "Scardy cat."

"You're the one waving a dick in my face." Sean said, pointing at him with his fork.

"You usually don't complain when I do." Mark said, giving him another shit eating grin.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Oh, eat your dick."

"If only." Mark sighed dramatically, making Sean burst out laughing.

"I love you."

Mark's smile softened. "I love you too." He scooped up a piece of ravioli and ate it, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with the dick napkin.

Sean bit his lip and stuck his hand back in his pocket. He fiddled with the box for a second, debating.

"How's the fries?" Mark said through a mouthful of ravioli.

"I haven't tried them yet." Sean said, glancing at his plate then back to Mark. "Hey, Mark?"

"Mhm?"

"I, uh," He cleared his throat. "How long have we been dating now?"

Mark glanced up at him and tapped his fork against the plate. He swallowed. "Uh, I think...two years? Yeah about that."

Sean nodded. "Yeah, I think that's right."

Mark looked at him for a few seconds then pushed his plate away slightly so he could fold his arms on the table. "Sean, what's up?"

Sean looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Now or never. He glanced back at Mark. "I never thought I would meet you." He smiled slightly. "You were like a dream, and I never would've thought I would seen you in real life, let alone fall in love with you and have you love me back. I just...sometimes I can't even believe this is real." He tightened his grip around the box in his pocket and pulled it out, keeping his hand under the table. "And now, I don't want to ever lose you. You're my other half, my dream come try, something else cheesy and sappy..." Mark snorted a laugh and Sean smiled wider. "You take me for who I am, and I only love you more for it." He took another deep breath. "So," He stood up and walked around the table before slowly lowering himself onto one knee. Mark's face went from a mixture of amusement and confusion to complete shock. "Mark Fischbach, please marry me so I can stop obsessing over this?." Sean paused. "Scratch that. Just...okay please marry me? I bought the ring and I really love you so that should convince you." He opened up the box and held up the ring. He debated on closing his eyes, but decided he'd rather see Mark's face, good or bad.

Mark, however, was just staring at him, more and more shocked by the minute. Sean actually started to get a cramp in his leg before Mark finally spoke.

"Fuck yes I'll marry you." Mark said, letting out a little laugh. The smile that took over both their faces was so bright, they might as well have been suns.

Sean immediately jumped up and hugged Mark. It took both of them a moment to notice the ferocious clapping coming from all around them. Sean pulled back slightly and they glanced at each other, both slightly red in the face but neither quite caring. Almost simultaneously, they both pulled each other close, Sean's hand tangled in Mark's hair and both Mark's arms wrapped tightly around Sean's waist. Tears of joy came from both of their eyes. This was it. The best night of their lives.

 

 

_"He's on his way."_

 

 

"Are you sure you just can't leave your car here?" Mark whined, leaning against the driver's side door so Sean couldn't get in.

"It's a rental, Mark. If anything happens to it, it's on me." He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You can follow me to the hotel and we can drive to your place right after."

Mark groaned. "That's so tedious though."

"Too bad. Now move, or I'll make you." Sean waved his hand and Mark puffed up his chest.

"You ain't got nothing on this, boy. Come at me."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Faster I drive that home, the faster we can get to your bed."

Mark pursed his lips a second before standing aside. "Damn you, Sean."

"You love me." Sean said with a grin before climbing into the car. Mark leaned in, kissing him quickly before leaning back and pointing at him sternly. "You have twenty minutes to get there."

Sean saluted. "Yes sir."

Mark smacked him in the shoulder. "Smart ass."

Sean laughed. "Merry Christmas!" He shouted, making Mark jump, and shut the car door. Mark flipped him off and walked over to his car. Sean made sure he got in and started the car before he pulled out of the parking space and started towards the hotel.

Sean was giddy. After they'd finished their mini make out session, Mark had waved his hand and demanded Sean put the ring on his finger. Sean had shoved the box at him, demanding he do it himself. They argued back and forth until Sean had conceded and let Mark act like the spoiled brat he was. The waiter even brought them complimentary champagne. It couldn't have gone better.

Sean pulled out onto the road, checking his rear view to make sure Mark was following. He couldn't wait to drop this piece of shit car off and head back to Mark's place. Honestly, he hoped Mark would let him stay until he had to fly back. He wanted to spend as much time with his _fiance_ as possible. _His fucking fiance._ Man just thinking it made him so happy. 

Sudden honking came from behind him. He glanced back to see a silver sedan cutting in front of Mark. "Fucking idiot." Well, hopefully the damn guy had to turn soon. If not, Mark did have the address. If he lost him, it wouldn't be too hard for him to get there himself.

He wondered if he could just stay in Mark's room. Ryan and Matt knew they were dating. It wouldn't be that awkward. But he couldn't remember if Mark had a single or a twin. Shit, he didn't want to stay on the couch. He never slept well on them, plus he wanted to sleep next to Mark, since once he went back to Ireland it would be another good while until they saw each other or even touched each other again.

Sean sighed and turned onto a more secluded street. He noticed the sedan turned with him and he grumbled under his breath. The guy was riding his tail and it was really aggravating.

"Learn how to try, would ya?" He muttered, taking another turn. The sedan screeched after him, almost clipping his bumper. "Fucking asshole!" He yelled. The guy could've dented his bumper! What was he thinking?

Suddenly, the sedan sped up, knocking into the back of his car. Sean's car lurched forward and his heart skipped in fear. What was he doing? He could cause a wreck like this!

Sean sped up, attempting to create some space, but the sedan only sped up more. As the next turn approached, Sean spun his steering wheel sharply, attempting not to fly off the road, but his wheels caught on the ice and he lost control. Just after, the sedan spun to the side and hit into the side of Sean's car, causing the momentum to take his car into a roll, straight off the road.

He screamed and threw his hands over his face as the car rolled through the air, the wheels throwing up snow and ice, and crashed into the side of a building. Glass shards flew all around, slashing through his arms, legs, and face. His head smashed into the dashboard, blurring his vision and making pain shoot through his head. The car groaned as it finally settled on it's side, leaving Sean smooshed against his crumpled car door. He groaned, his vision spinning and his stomach barely holding onto the steak. He could barely breath as smoke was pouring into the car at an alarming rate. He knew he had to get out, but he couldn't seem to get his limbs to work. Fuck, he couldn't get anything to work. Wait, what was he doing again? Shit it was important...

His vision was fading fast. He closed his eyes, only for a second, and the last thing he heard was Mark screaming his name. Then everything went black.


	2. Revived

_"What the hell! You fucking- He's dead!"_

_"Yes, I know."_

_"You had- You-"_

_"Oh stop that incessant rambling. It's all part of the plan. Your vessel has broke, hasn't he?"_

_"Well yeah but-"_

_"Then it was successful. He'll rise again when he's needed. But now that we are ready, we must begin his work."_

_"How can you be so fucking calm about this?"_

_"Because you're not my whole world, pumpkin."_

_"Go fuck yourself."_

_"Gladly."_

_"...what now?"_

_"Now? We take what's ours."_

 

 

 

_"...as people begin to rampage through the city. The smoke is overwhelming. Our sources say attacks like this are happening all over the world, in all major cities. People with no prior history of violence are suddenly killing family members, running down pedestrians, and rioting through the streets."_

_"If you're just tuning in with us, we're covering the major attacks happening in the L.A. area, as well as those all around the world. Susan is on site reporting on the grusome site. Send the kids to bed for this one, folks._

_"We've just been informed the D.C. area is on lock down. It appears the white house has been stormed by a mob, all of which seem to have no regard for their safety as they rush into the fray. There are even reports of-wait, am I reading this right?-some of the people shot by guards have gotten back up and just kept going. They don't even seem aware of the damage..."_

 

 

 

**Run by AWOLNATION**

 

Sean gasped for air as his brain suddenly pushed him to consciousness. He gasped again, succeeding in little more then getting dust in his lungs. Why couldn't he breathe? And why the fuck was it so dark? Shit, he needed air. Now.

Sean tried to scream but only a horse whisper came out, sending him into another coughing fit. He tried to reach a hand out in front of him but pain flared up his arm as he quickly hit solid resistance. He could feel himself starting to panic, his lungs shuddering as they demanded air. He was vaguely aware that he was laying down, but his panic didn't allow him to process this.

In desperation, he slammed his fist on the hard resistance in front of him. Fortunately, it broke immediately. Unfortunately, dirt fell onto him, suffocating his chest more. He could no longer gasp as he was pinned down by this inescapable force.

But Sean wasn't done yet. Fuck no. He yanked his arms back and forth, effectively moving them above him. Then, he began to claw his way upwards, forcing his mouth closed and eyes shut. He was getting dizzy, his limbs feeling heavier, but he refused to give up. He clawed upward as fast and as hard as he could, hoping he even had a fucking chance of breaking ground.

Suddenly, one hand met a freezing cold substance. Somewhat less resilient than the dirt but fuck he wanted to pull his hand away from it. Yet he couldn't. He had to keep going. If he didn't, he would die dammit!

Sean pushed through. His lungs felt shriveled in his chest. His head was pounding. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Something grabbed his wrist tightly. A hand. It yanked him upward and Sean praised the heavens for his luck. Although being buried in the first place wasn't exactly lucky. Regardless, he clawed up, grabbing onto the strangers wrist with his other hand. Suddenly his head was yanked into the frigid air and Sean desperately gasped for oxygen.

With one last yank, he was propelled forward, landing face first in the freezing substance he now recognized as snow. The stranger no longer held his wrist, but Sean didn't care. He was too busy gulping down air like nobody's business and trying not to projectile vomit.

However, just as he began to relax, relieved he was safe, his head started to throb even worse than before. Multiple stabbing pains came from all over his jaw and his limbs began to spasm out of his control. He huddled his body into the fetal position, trying to stop the pain. But it just continued to build and build. He felt like something was trying to tear him in two.

In the attempt to do something, anything, then just lay there in pain, Sean lifted his shaking head, eyes catching the form of a strange man in a black cloak. The man stood several feet away, with a gun aimed directly at Sean's face, his hands shaking. Sean wanted to say something, anything to reassure the man, to ask him for help with this fucking pain, anything. Instead, he did the thing he had wanted to do when he first awoke. Sean threw back his head and screamed. The pain from his throat was minimal compared to the now unbearable pain in in skull.

Sean sucked in another breath, ready to scream again, when he heard a loud boom and felt several sharp pains smack into the side of his neck. His head actually snapped sideways at the force.

Making a half wheezing, half groaning sound, he tried to lift his arm to figure out what hit him, but the pain that radiated through it immediately afterwords only made him scream again.

 _What's happening?!_  Sean tried desperately to ask the man, but only more screams came out. The pain was too much. He was going to die. It was too much! It was-

_Thud._

Sean was out cold.

 

 

 

He was really getting tired of being knocked out. Granted. it'd only been twice, but that was enough for a day, thank you very much. He couldn't help jumping up and gasping for breath. though. That whole buried alive thing had been way too traumatizing. 

Sean clutched at his chest, breathing in sweet, sweet air in big gulps. He stared at his lap, blinking when he realized he was defently not in the snow. He was sitting on some sort of beat up sleeping mat. He glanced around, taking in the shadowy room, debris strewn all about and lit by a single candle next to the mat. There wasn't even any rhyme of reason to the debris. Just...random shit. He thought he saw a lamp and a chair mixed together on the far right, but he wasn't sure. They were too mangled. And fuck, when it'd get so dark?

The room didn't have a window. It barely had a door. The mangled piece of wood hung at an angle, wedged half shut next to some metal beam. He couldn't see anything out the room, only blackness. Sean swallowed hard. Where the fuck was he?

It took him until he stood up to realize he wasn't in pain anymore. His hand flew to his neck, automatically searching for pellets or whatever the hell he'd been shot with. But all he felt was a few tender spots. Almost like...needle marks?

He swallowed again, shivering involuntarily. He really, really, REALLY wanted to know what was going on now. He felt like he'd been thrown into some survival horror RPG without a tutorial or even some shitty starter armor. He was at a complete loss of what to do.

"Lay back down." A gruff voice snapped. Sean jumped, head snapping to the door where the cloaked man stood, hood still blocking his face. Sean slowly shook his head, even though his brain immediately prompted that that was probably a very bad choice. 

"No. No! I'm not doin' a thing ye say until ye explain who th' hell ye are and where th' hell you've taken me!" Sean snapped back, glaring at him. "I just climbed out of a fookin grave! I deserve answers!" Sean paused. Maybe he shoulda just shut up. Now he sounded like a damn child.

The cloaked man stalked towards him and Sean's eyes widened. Shit shit shit. Bad idea. Bad idea.

The man took out a gun and leveled it at Sean's chest. "You don't get to be coddled, hell-spawn." The man spat. "I'M getting answers from YOU. Not the other way around."

Sean should have been scared. Really, he should have. But when the man got closer, he realized. That voice. He knew that voice. Well, he thought he did. It was a bit rougher, a bit deeper but...

"...Mark?" Sean asked tentatively. The cloaked man froze, hand clutching the gun tightly. Sean just stared. "Mark what are you- what are you doing? What's going on?" He reached out a hand to touch his shoulder but he barely touched him before he jerked backwards. The hood slid sideways and Jack caught a glimpse of a familiar jawline. It was him! Why the fuck was he dressed like an assassin's creed character?

Mark shook his head. "No. No don't you dare. You don't get to use that against me!" He yelled, and Sean shrunk back. "You may have taken his fucking face but you're not him!" Mark's hand was shaking now. He yanked off his hood and clutched the gun with both hands. "Don't you dare pretend!"

Sean gasped, taking another step back. Something was very wrong with Mark's face. Not only did he look like he'd gone through hell and back, with a beard as thick as steel wool and deep dark shadows under his eyes. But several scars were etched into his face, on his cheeks and around his eyes. The par that made Sean shiver with a strange fear was Mark's right eye. It was a deep red colour, as if it'd been drowned in blood.

Mark glared at him, as if daring him to say something else. Sean stay silent, not only for his saftey, but also because he had no idea what to say. Mark's face, the grave, the car crash...how long had it been? It couldn't have been that long, could it? How even did Mark's eye look like that? Was he dreaming? This had to be a dream. Sean started obsessively pinching his arm, trying as hard as he could to wake up.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Mark looked about ready to shoot his face off in anger.

"I'm trying to wake the fuck up, you shitmuffin!" Sean started pinching his leg through his dirt soiled jeans. "So go ahead and fucking shoot me or whatever. Maybe it'll get me out of here."

Mark stared at him incredulously. "You...want me to shoot you?"

"I don' know!" Sean threw up his arms. "I don' know! I don' know shit about what to do! So go ahead! Shoot me! I have no idea where I am, how I'm even alive, or what the hell is going on! Might as well get shot several times and call it a day!" Sean started giggling at that. Mark just continued to stare, and Sean knew he though he was insane. But really, nothing about this was funny. So why couldn't he stop laughing?

"You can't even be Mark anyways." Sean said, still giggling. "Oh sure ye look like him but the eye is a give away." He waved a hand. "And the voice," Sean lowered his voice dramatically. "Holy bananas bat-batman." The giggles turned into full blown laughs, a hysterical edge climbing through them. Sean didn't even notice when Mark lowered the gun. Didn't notice him take a step back. Didn't notice the tears beginning to stream down his cheeks or the fact that the floor was much closer now. Oh wait, had he sat down? He couldn't remember. Things were just too damn funny!

"...Sean?" Mark asked very quietly. Sean just continued laughing. Mark slowly edged forward, swallowing hard. His hand was shaking quite a good deal now. He didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to believe it was him. But if it was...and he was going into shock...

"Sean." He said, more firmly. He took another step forward, kneeling down a foot away from him. "Sean! You're going into shock. Lay down."

Sean shook his head. "Can't." He let out a spurt of giggles. "Can't can't can't."

Mark frowned. he lifted his hands, flexed them, then sharply pushed Sean to a lying position. Sean went willingly, grinning. "Getting frisky!"

"Sean, snap out of it." Mark snapped. "This is not a dream. This is real."

Sean shook his head. "Nope. Nope, can't be."

"Sean..." Mark said warningly but Sean kept mumbling, laughter slowly stopping.

"No. No way I mean...this isn't...I can't be...this isn't real..." With that, Sean began to cry, and Mark looked completely lost, letting go of his shoulders. Sean immediately curled up into a ball, only crying harder. Mark sat back on his knees, hands clasped on them. His emotions were all over the place. And Sean's weren't much better.

After a few moments, Mark got up. Sean thought he was leaving him alone to to cry, which honestly, only made him start crying harder. But then, he felt a scratchy material being layed over him. He sniffled, looking up mid cry to see Mark had layed a blanket over him. His face was unreadable, but he gave a quick nod and walked over to the mat to sit down. Sean stared at him a moment, but Mark ignored him, taking off the slender pack from his back and scrounging through it. Sean pulled the blanket tighter around him, staring down at the dirty floorboards. He sniffed again, slowly stopping the tears.

After several minutes, he had managed to calm down. He glanced tiredly back at Mark, who had removed his cloak entirely now. He was clothed in just a simple long sleeve shirt and jeans, both quite worn. A smile crept onto Sean's face when he realized the shirt had a Captain America logo on it. Weird as this assassin's creed world was, Mark was still a dork.

"I'm uh..." Sean cleared his throat when Mark tensed. He didn't glance up but Sean tried to continue. "I'm okay now."

Mark pursed his lips, turning a can in his hands. "Good."

Sean looked back down at the floorboards. "So uh, ye still the one to ask the questions?"

Mark glanced up at him but Sean refused to look. Mark sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I thought you were...well it doesn't matter."

Sean looked back at him, obviously confused. "What did ye think I was?"

"I said it doesn't matter." Mark snapped. Sean instantly flinched. "You say you have no idea how you're alive? Are you sure?"

Sean nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Mark grunted in annoyance. "Fan-fucking-tastic." He threw the can at the wall. It banged loudly, rolling to the ground now slightly dented. Sean curled into himself, eyes wide and frightened. Mark huffed a breath of annoyance then glanced up at Sean. "We need to rest til dawn. We'll revist this later." Sean opened his mouth to respond but Mark chose then to blow out the candle, plunging them into darkness. Sean instantly shut his mouth, taking that as a sign the conversation was over.

He pushed a corner of the blanket into a ball of fabric to use as a pillow. It wasn't very comfortable but it would have to do. He lay back on it, staring to the blackness with so many questions swirling around his head. He wished he knew how he was alive. He wished he knew what had happened to Mark to make him so...so very frightening. And he desperately wished he knew how long he'd been in that coffin.

For now, all he could do was wait and hope he'd know the answers to those questions in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, confused yet? Stay tuned to find out what the hell is going on! :D


End file.
